The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Kirby: Planet Robobot
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Kirby: Planet Robobot is the 18th YIFM/Kirby crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube with it's double feature The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Be Cool Scooby-Doo! in the near future. Plot A massive mothership spacecraft called the Access Ark suddenly appears, conquers, and mechanizes Kirby's home planet, Popstar. King Dedede and Meta Knight try to fight back, but Castle Dedede and the Halberd (Meta Knight's airship) are both easily overpowered by a single shot of the ship's laser defense systems. It is now up to Kirby, who slept through the entire attack, to set things right once again. Kirby destroys the five bases across the five corners of Planet Popstar that serve as the Access Ark's landing legs. In the midst of doing so, he acquires the Robobot Armor, a mysterious power suit that adapts to and enhances his powers. Kirby also encounters an alien secretary of the Haltmann Works Company named Susie, who claims to be gathering endemic natural resources from the planet's ecosystems for her boss. Along Kirby's way to fighting back the colonization of the company, he also battles a cybernetic Whispy Woods, a hologram defense system, Susie in her power suit, "Mecha Knight": who is a mechanized Meta Knight, and imperfect clones of Dedede. After destroying the five bases and rendering the Access Ark immobile, Kirby infiltrates the Access Ark and confronts Max Profitt Haltmann, the CEO of the Haltmann Works Corporation. Haltmann, who has been following the business plans of a supercomputer named Star Dream, dismisses Susie because she failed to stop Kirby. He then duels Kirby but is defeated. Enraged, Haltmann attempts to use Star Dream to destroy Kirby, but is betrayed by Susie, who intends on selling the machine to other companies. Unfortunately, Star Dream becomes self-aware and attacks Susie after taking control of the president and becoming sentient. Star Dream then announces that all organic life-forms are obstacles in Haltmann Works' business plan of prosperity, assimilates Haltmann, and embarks on a mission of intergalactic destruction. Susie relies on Kirby to stop the Star Dream and Haltmann after regaining consciousness. However, Meta Knight returns with his repaired Halberd and fuses with Kirby's Robobot Armor to create the Halberd Mode, and Kirby confronts the supercomputer, which he eventually deactivates and presumably saves the planet. Star Dream revives and takes control of the Access Ark, transforming into a sentient, mechanical planet. As Kirby destroys its armor, the Access Ark's true identity is revealed - it turns out to be a Galactic Nova, one of the wish granting comets used by Marx in Kirby Super Star. With Haltmann's consciousness fading, Star Dream goes on a rampage but is finally destroyed by Kirby, who ejects from the Halberd to destroy it with a gigantic drill. Kirby's dying robot uses its last remnants of energy to toss him back to Popstar. Haltmann's machines magically erode, returning Dream Land to its natural state. Susie flees Popstar and quickly pursued by Meta Knight, as Kirby rushes off on his next big quest after waving goodbye. Though never directly shown in cutscenes, pause screen descriptions and comments from the game's director on Miiverse described how the story came to be. President Haltmann was once a kind CEO who had discovered Star Dream and the Access Ark. Tragedy came, however, when President Haltmann's daughter,8 Susana Patrya Haltmann, was involved in an accident with the machine and sent to Another Dimension. Overcome with immense grief, Haltmann attempted to use Star Dream to wish for his daughter back, but it did not work. Overuse of the machine resulted in Haltmann losing his memories, eventually causing him to forget that he had a daughter in the first place.9 Susie eventually returned and joined Haltmann Works Co., seeking revenge on her father. Optional scenes Edit In the final stage of Meta Knightmare Returns, Star Dream wakes up and names Meta Knight the new CEO for defeating Haltmann. To prove Meta Knight's worth, Star Dream engages a special combat program that summons clones of Dark Matter (from Kirby's Dream Land 2) and Queen Sectonia (from Kirby Triple Deluxe) for him to fight. Once both clones are destroyed, Star Dream activates a dimensional portal (an act that was forbidden by Haltmann) and summons Galacta Knight. Before the fight starts, however, Galacta Knight destroys Star Dream. After he is defeated, he is sealed in glass once again. At the end of The True Arena, Star Dream is wounded by Galacta Knight and becomes Star Dream Soul OS. After disabling it with the Halberd, Kirby attempts to use his Robobot Armor to finish off Star Dream but is instead inhaled. Inside, Kirby finds the heart of the Galactic Nova. As Kirby destroys each of the pillars surrounding the heart, Haltmann screams in agony as Star Dream deletes him from its systems. By the time Kirby destroys the last pillar, Haltmann has been completely erased and Star Dream fights Kirby directly. Once defeated, Star Dream emits a series of energy waves (which kill Kirby on contact if he is not at or near full health), then disintegrates. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne and The Foot Empire will guest star in this film. * The Foot Empire will work with President Haltmann and Haltmann Works Company. * In this film, Connor Lacey gains the Robobot suit and it gained the power of the Ultimatrix. Transcript The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Kirby: Planet Robobot/Transcripts